


Scarred for Life (and for all of eternity)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, dads!Klaine, grandparents of the year, i love them so so much, more burt and Carole for y’all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Weekend visits to Burt and Carole’s house are frequent in the Anderson-Hummel household. But that also means that the telling of embarrassing stories about young Kurt and Blaine is also frequent.Here’s a snippet of a night at Burt and Carole’s house where they share some embarrassing stories about young Klaine to their grandkids (while Kurt and Blaine can only sit there and be mortified).





	Scarred for Life (and for all of eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you requested more Burt and Carole, and I am ALWAYS happy to oblige that request! They’re some of my faves to write, and of course, I always love adding in my glee kid OCs!
> 
> A refresher on my Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
2\. Audrey  
3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)
> 
> Enjoy!

At least once a month, if they can, Blaine, Kurt, and the kids make the trip back to Lima to visit Burt and Carole on a weekend or break from school. The kids love seeing their grandparents (and vice versa), and the tradition has been in place for years.

Both Kurt and Blaine love the visits as well, even though they always seem to end up becoming “let’s embarrass Kurt and Blaine as much as possible” nights in the end. The list of stories that Burt and Carole can tell about them seems to be endless, no matter how many times they visit and end up inevitably dying of mortification while their children look on and laugh.

After dinner, their evening devolves, as usual, into sipping hot apple cider on the couches of the living room. Everyone’s settled and catching up Burt and Carole on recent events in their lives, which quickly turns into storytelling, which thus sparks Burt and Carole’s idea of storytelling.

Honestly, Kurt and Blaine are beginning to think their kids look forward to this part of their visits. And they’re also beginning to realize that Burt and Carole love indulging their grandkids with embarrassing stories almost as much as they do junk food.

“I mean, Dalton’s had the biggest life change since we last visited,” Audrey teases, earning a long-suffering groan from her younger brother.

“So we’ve heard,” Carole smiles knowingly, and Dalton shoots both of his dads a glare.

Receiving nothing but all-too-innocent looks from his parents, Dalton sighs. “If you know already, are you really going to make me say it?”

“Aw, honey, I know we put you on the spot,” Carole amends. “But I do want some more details, so we can talk about Sawyer in private later.”

“Hey! I don’t want to be excluded from this either,” Burt remarks. “I’m just as excited for you as your Nana is!”

Dalton blushes bright red. “Thanks, Gramps. I don’t mind talking about it, it’s just that —“

“He’s shy,” Finn chimes in, and Dalton rolls his eyes.

“I was going to say that it’s new, but thank you, Finn.”

“You know, I understand,” Burt comments. “Kurt would not stop talking about his new best friend, Blaine, and how wonderful he is...”

“Dad,” Kurt groans.

“But as soon as your dads started dating, suddenly, it was like pulling teeth to hear anything about him other than that they’re going to a movie or something.”

“Aw,” Blaine coos, patting Kurt’s leg. “That’s cute.”

“You know, I am so grateful that I have parents who genuinely love each other,” Audrey begins.

“Where’s the ‘but?’” Kurt mutters just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

“But —“

“There it is.”

“... there are times where I wish they would be quiet about each other!” She exclaims. “You know, part of me thinks that Dad married Pops just for his butt, because he complements it nearly every day.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt sighs exasperatedly, and Blaine stifles a laugh.

“No, no, that’s bad, but what’s worse is that they don’t even care about our innocence anymore,” Finn adds, and Tracy nods.

“He’s right! Pops likes to announce when they’re about to... you know...” she pauses to think about her wording. “...have some adult alone time.”

“Hey, would you rather accidentally walk in on us?” Blaine defends, and Kurt shoots him a look.

“We have!” the kids chorus, and Carole loses it. Suddenly, she’s in absolute hysterics, bent over with laughter.

“It’s true!” Dalton exclaims. “Too many times. We’re all scarred for life.”

“Join the club,” Burt chuckles, and Kurt immediately turns to him in shock.

“You’ve walked in on us?” He asks. “When?”

“Okay, okay, maybe that’s bad wording,” Burt says. “But you two were never subtle. And never quiet. It was a dad’s worst nightmare.”

“But I mean, we let Blaine sleep over,” Carole comments. “We were kind of letting it happen.”

“Wait. Rewind. You’ve heard us?” Kurt clarifies, and Burt laughs again.

“Hell, I’m surprised half of Ohio hasn’t heard you,” Burt gestures to the end table that sits next to Tracy’s side of the couch. “That table used to be next to my favorite chair. Trace, could you check the drawer for ear plugs?”

Tracy obeys, pulling open the drawer and fishing around until she comes up victorious, wielding an old pair of earplugs that Burt kept on hand. “Voila!”

“Those puppies kept me sane during your senior year of high school, Kurt. And the summer after,” Burt explains. “I hope you’ve learned by now that beds move and make noise too.”

“Yep, definitely, Dad,” Kurt deadpans, and Audrey exaggeratedly shakes her head and mimes “nope” in her grandparents’ direction.

“Pops accidentally sent a picture that was not meant for our eyes in the family group chat the other day,” Finn adds, shuddering at the thought. “And Dad looked me right in the eye and walked upstairs to do who knows what with Pops! They. Have. No. Shame.”

“Oh, honey, you’re not the first person to experience that from your dads,” Carole rubs Finn’s arm comfortingly. “I wasn’t sent a picture, but I got some texts from Kurt that I wish I could unsee.”

“What? You didn’t tell me about this,” Blaine remarks, obviously amused as Kurt picks up a nearby throw pillow and buries his face in it with an embarrassed whimper.

“He didn’t tell you?” Carole laughs, and Burt glances confusedly between his wife and his son.

“Wait, I don’t know this one!” He exclaims, turning to Carole. “Did you not tell me?”

She shrugs nonchalantly. “I promised Kurt I wouldn’t tell you. There was no reason; it was harmless anyway. You’d just get worked up about it.”

“As his father, I have a right to know!” Burt replies on the edge of a laugh, and Carole rolls her eyes as she pats his knee.

“Honey, this was decades ago! Besides, as his stepmother, I decided to keep it to myself.”

“Until now,” Dalton laughs. “What did the texts say?”

“Oh, they were just your typical dirty texts,” Carole says. “I was in the grocery store asking him what ingredients he needs for orange chicken, and then I’m suddenly sent some things that were definitely intended for Blaine.”

“How did I not know this?” Blaine laughs, and Kurt finally lifts his head from the pillow, blushing brightly as he hugs it to his chest.

“I just kept texting you while trying to smooth the whole thing over with Carole,” Kurt says sheepishly. “I pretended like nothing was wrong while I was actually freaking out on my end.”

“Why?” Blaine asks, unable to keep the incredulous grin off of his face.

“It was our first time sexting,” Kurt admits, and a chorus of loud laughter bursts from their kids. “I was nervous and I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs once, then twice, then uncontrollably. “Oh my god — you got nothing out of it, did you?”

Kurt shakes his head, and despite his mortification, begins to giggle hysterically. “Not at all. I was so stressed out.”

“I can’t believe it,” Blaine shakes his head. “That was, like, a monumental moment in baby Blaine’s sex life! I thought it was so hot.”

Hearing more stuttered laughter from their family members, Blaine suddenly realizes that they have an audience of guests who may not be enjoying the unraveling saga as much as he is.

“Oh, uh, sorry guys,” Blaine laughs awkwardly. “I guess that’s a little TMI.”

“I think so much has been shared in this room that there’s no longer a true meaning to TMI,” Dalton comments, and all four older adults immediately respond in unison.

“Yes there is.”

Burt sighs, standing up from his seat next to Carole. “Anyone else for refills? While I’m in the kitchen, I’d really appreciate if we could reset the conversation topic to something that is not my son’s sex life.”

“I second that,” Kurt agrees.

Audrey nudges Dalton. “Now, Dalton, this has been a lesson in always look at who you’re texting before you send a message. Can’t repeat Dad’s mistake.”

Dalton blanches. “Uh, yeah?”

“Or you could just not sext at all,” Blaine remarks jokingly, and it’s Dalton’s turn to bury his face in a pillow out of embarrassment.

“Topic reset,” Kurt reminds them firmly, but he pulls out his phone as soon as Carole begins asking about the school musical.

**Kurt**: I have more details if you want them later.

**Blaine**: of course I do. This might be the most simultaneously funny and disappointing thing I’ve ever learned

**Kurt**: disappointing?

**Blaine**: you were destined to act, Kurt, if your sexting performance was any indication. 16 year old Blaine is shocked

**Kurt**: maybe 46 year old Kurt can make it up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been asking for prompt suggestions lately, and I’ve been receiving a lot of great ones! Don’t feel pressured to do this, but I always love hearing what you’d like to see me write!
> 
> So today’s request idea is: what other embarrassing stories would you like to see Burt and Carole tell the kids about?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting, as always! Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
